Support is requested for three graduate students. Our objective is to set the stage, using the SNRP, of what will become an active training program focused on the Neurosciences, that will provide for students training at the three UPR institutions. In fact, this would be the first Neuroscience Training Program not only at UPR but across the Island. The program will be directed at training students in the cellular and molecular aspects of Neuroscience by a combination of courses, workshops and laboratory rotations in the laboratories of the participating faculty. Initially, the program will be housed under the Intercampus Ph.D. program. This program is highly flexible and can accommodate for required or suggested courses under the general requirements for the Ph.D. For example, the program requires 40 credits out of which only 6 are defined (a Doctoral Seminar and a Modern Topics in Biology course). In addition, the research faculty involved in the SNRP are already part of the Intercampus program. Therefore, the training component can start from year one and be modified accordingly from within an already established program whose general requirements can be easily focused on Neuroscience.